C.Syde's Wiki:Policy
---- This page is devoted to all official policies on C.Syde's Wiki. Official policies are determined by community consensus, and differ from guidelines, which are not official and which develop over time. The policies on this wiki are more or less similar to those on most official wikis. As this wiki was originally created for testing purposes, the guidelines may be a bit more flexible in some areas than they would otherwise be. However since the wiki standards have increased significantly overtime, users are still expected to abide by the wiki's policies. Changes to Policies Amendment Any active user may propose a change to currently-existing policy. :*Policy amendment proposals should be made on the policy's relevant talk page. :*A policy amendment is considered adopted if a sufficient consensus is gathered - simple majority support does not constitute consensus. This consensus may be gathered through informal discussion on the talk page, or through a formal consensus period. I may make immediate changes to currently-existing policy as needed. :*Any user has the right to call for discussion on a changed policy, if the change was made by an administrator without prior consensus. :*Policy amendments will remain in effect during the discussion and consensus period, unless multiple users request that the amendments be suspended. Creation *New policies may be proposed by any active user. *Policy proposals should be made on the Proposed Policies page. Proposed policies go through a similar community discussion and consensus process as policy amendments. *Once a policy has been consented to by the community, it takes effect immediately unless the proposal or subsequent consensus calls for a grace period or a certain length of time before the policy takes effect. *All new policies must obtain community consensus before they become official policy - Administrators may not add new policies without consent. Enforcement *Administrators and Bureaucrats are responsible for enforcing all official policies. *If a user believes that another user has violated a policy, they may issue an unofficial warning, file a report, or contact an administrator or bureaucrat. *If a user believes that a policy should not be enforced, they may request that the policy be amended or else removed completely. This request must be made on the policy's individual talk page, and must receive community consensus. *Administrators failing to properly enforce policies may risk loss of administrator rights. Policy Violations ;The following actions are against the wiki's policies. Performing any of the following actions will likely result in a warning and/or block: Users will be indefinitely blocked with no chance of making an appeal if they do any of the following: *Adding content that is illegal, such as links to illegal pirated material download sites, pornography, or any kind of pornography whatsoever, etc. Users are likely to be temporarily blocked without prior warning if they do any of the following: *Adding anything that is gang related. *Adding racist, homophobic, or otherwise extremely offensive material here. *Asking users for their personal details such as their name or location etc. Users are more than welcome to give their name and home country details at will, and if they don't, do not pressure them to. Especially not if you think you know a specific user in person, and they have not given their personal details at will. *Creating spam pages, or spam links to external sites. *Insulting, harassing, or creating attack pages that disparage other users. *Raiding - in other words joining forces with other vandals to troll or vandalise the wiki. *Writing sexual comments to other users (e.g. online flirting) or sexually harassing them. Users are likely to be warned or temporarily blocked if they do any of the following: *Abusing multiple accounts - making sockpuppet accounts, or using more than one account to edit this wiki. If a user has been exposed of sockpuppetry on other wikis, there is a chance that they might not be permitted to edit here. But there's an even better chance of users with sockpuppet accounts not being permitted to edit here, if their actions on other wikis have been disruptive. *Adding anything that contains vulgar things (flatulence, potty mouthing etc). *Asking a user to give their age information, such as their date of birth, etc. *Creating pages with patent nonsense without using them for a good reason. If a user creates a page with patent nonsense but were trying to test other things on that page, such as templates, that's okay. However, if a user just creates mass rubbish without using them for a good reason, they'll be deleted. If users fail to abide by these rules, they may be blocked from editing here. For more information about the things that violate C.Syde's Wiki policy, go here. For information about the policies in , go here. Three Strike Blocks There is a three strike rule at C.Syde's Wiki on the number of chances a registered user will receive before they are blocked indefinitely. ;Accidental violation of policy If the user has violated a policy and has seemingly done so by mistake, they will be informed of the policy that they accidentally violated, and receive a link to this page, so that the user can acknowledge the policies to ensure that such a mistake should not happen again. If the user has violated a policy and has seemingly done so by mistake, it will not count against the three strike rule. This rule has taken effect as of the 27th February 2016. Before this date, users who accidentally violated a policy would be blocked for 2 hours to give them time to read the policies to ensure that such a mistake should not happen again. ;Block - Strike 01 Generally, if a user openly violates a policy on this wiki and there is no evidence that it was done by accident, they will be blocked for 3 days. They may still be allowed to edit their talk page and request an unblock. If the requests are unconvincing, their talk page access may be revoked. If the violation lacks sensitivity, the user may instead be blocked for 1 day, but if the violation is very sensitive, the user may be given a longer lasting block, than the usual strike 1 block. ;Block - Strike 02 If the user has already been given a common strike 1 block for 3 days, and they continue to act in bad faith, they will be blocked again - this time for 1 week. If so, they may still be allowed to edit their talk page and request an unblock. If the requests are unconvincing, their talk page access may be revoked. ;Block - Strike 03 If the user has already received a strike 1 and strike 2 block, they will be blocked again - this time they will be blocked indefinitely. They will be given a chance to request an unblock, but if the user makes unblock requests that are clearly pointless, they may have their talk page access revoked. If this happens, there is almost certainly no turning back, so if you are on your last chance, please use it wisely. Other Blocks ;Block - Unacceptable username / Sockpuppetry If the user has an unacceptable username, they will automatically be placed on an indefinite block. The blocks relating to users with unacceptable usernames, or sockpuppet accounts are NOT open for discussion or community consent. Thus, they will most likely not be given a chance to return to the wiki. Users with sockpuppet accounts may not automatically be placed on an indefinite block, but all of the accounts excluding either the first or last account they created will be placed on an indefinite block for security precaution. Users who have been confirmed to use sockpuppet accounts, will be considered before they are declared to be allowed or forbidden to edit here, depending on their overall past behaviour and good faith. Some users may be allowed to use an already existing sockpuppet account, if they were placed on a global block, and an administrator feels that their global block was unjustified, or can't find any explanations, valid or otherwise as to why that user was globally blocked. If a user on this wiki has been globally blocked, and there is clear evidence, not to mention a good reason as to why they were globally blocked, they probably won't be permitted to use another account to edit here. ;Block - Underage user If the user declares themselves to be under 13 years old, they will be given a block which will be set to expire the day they turn 13. Publicly Getting Involved in Matters Surrounding User Blocking and Sockpuppetry Only administrators, and bureaucrats are permitted to publicly get involved with matters surrounding user blocking, and sockpuppetry. Because content moderators and assistants aren't in the position to take action in sensitive issues, they aren't technically supposed to directly partake in these issues, but because they are able to edit fully protected pages, and are thus generally held to a higher standard than say, discussion moderators, rollbackers, and chat moderators, they won't be warned or penalised if they participate in them. Category:Policies and guidelines Category:C.Syde's Wiki